


Proof Enough

by Snow



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: Arguments, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Snark, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9027982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: Alec, Richard, and winning an argument with a kiss. Smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AirgiodSLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/gifts).



"You're not going to be able to intimidate them into leaving me alone, Richard," Alec said, and Richard tried to concentrate on things other than the way his name sounded when spoken in Alec's voice.

"Then what's your plan?" Richard walked across the room and picked up the knife that Alec had left behind, again. "Will you take this with you?"

"No," Alec said. Then, more quietly, "It's not a good idea."

"What would be a good idea?" Richard was starting to feel exasperated. "Tying you to the bed every time I go out to make sure that you can't get into any trouble?"

Alec snorted. Richard saw his hand clench into a fist at his side. "You'd like that?"

"Not really." Richard set the knife back down, carefully. "If you're going to be tied to the bed, I want to be around to appreciate it."

It worked, and Alec's hand unclenched. Richard knew that if he pulled it towards him he'd be able to see the crescent-shaped marks left on Alec's palm, but he also knew that everything was still too tenous for Alec to let him. "Should I try to arrange it for you?"

"You needn't go to that much effort to please me," Richard said. "I'm not that difficult."

"I can be rather a lot of trouble." Alec stepped towards Richard, and Richard moved to meet him, stopping when Alec did. There was still too much space between them. "Do you think what you've gotten so far is worth it?"

"Yes." Richard decided it was worth it to close the distance. "Absolutely."

Alec's hand lashed out, and even though he saw the blow coming, Richard let the slap land on his cheek. "Prove it," Alec said.

Richard nodded, serious, then reached both his hands forward to cup them around Alec's cheek. Alec's hand lifted, and Richard felt certain he was going to be slapped again. Instead, Alec moved to meet him, and their lips met in a kiss. As soon as Alec parted his lips, Richard deepened the kiss. He dropped one hand to Alec's back to pull them together as Alec's tongue curled around Richard. Richard slid his other hand back to comb through Alec's hair.

Alec was breathing heavily when the kiss ended. So was Richard.

"Good enough?" Richard asked.

"I might need another demonstration," Alec murmured.

Richard tightened his hands on Alec and steered them to the bed. "Sit down on the edge," Richard said.

Alec sat, and Richard stood between his legs, pressing his lips against Alec in another kiss. Alec didn't cut the kiss short to talk, but when it ended he wasn't silent for long. "A decent starting point."

"Are you going to rate me on my technique?" Richard asked.

Alec considered him for a moment, reaching out to press the heel of his hand between Richard's legs. "Would you like it if I did?" he asked.

Richard couldn't figure out how to answer the question. He did quite enjoy Alec's voice, but it would be nice to think about the other man just going with it, relaxing and letting it happen. In the end it wasn't really a choice. "I want you to do whatever you would like."

Alec's voice was more smug than usual. "Then I'm going to keep talking."

Richard kissed him, then drew Alec's shirt off over his shoulders. He didn't acknowledge the statement, but he didn't need to. Instead he ran his fingers over Alec's chest, stroking blunt nails over Alec's bare stomach, across the trail of hair leading down.

Alec reached out, capturing one of Richard's hands in two of his. "Only mediocre so far. Your hands are cold."

Richard unfastened Alec's trousers and drew them and Alec's undergarments down, then let his tongue replace where his hands hand been, licking and nibbling a path from one of Alec's nipples and down.

"Much better," Alec said. "Although you could do more, if you felt like it."

Richard had resolved to mostly let his actions speak for him, since he couldn't compete with Alec's words any other way, but that much did seem to merit some sort of verbal response. "I feel like it."

He hadn't really expected Alec to take that as reassurance, but Alec's fingers settled into Richard's hair, fingers tugging as he pulled Richard's head up to make their eyes meet. Richard didn't say anything, and for a long moment, neither did Alec.

"Then get started," Alec prodded, releasing him.

Richard started at Alec's stomach again, but this time he kept going, cupping Alec's balls with one hand and laying down a long stripe with his tongue along the length of Alec's cock.

"There you are," Alec encouraged.

Richard took Alec's dick into his mouth and murmured his response around it, letting the vibration say more than Richard could ever say with words. Alec's hand tightened in Richard's hair, and Richard moaned to encourage that.

Alec's control over his body was barely there, his hips pressing forward until Richard shifted a hand to hold them back. That allowed him to slide his head back and forth along the length of Alec's cock, taking it in as it came to full hardness. Alec's control over his voice, however, was something nearly sublime to witness. "I can take more," he said, and if Richard only had the lofty tone of Alec's voice to go by, he would make the mistake of thinking Alec entirely unaffected.

Richard's hands tightened on Alec's hips, wondering if he could leave bruises on the pale skin there. He wanted to ask how much more Alec could take, but he could find that out well enough without having to ask.

"You're really something special," Alec said, and Richard curled his hand around the base of Alec's cock so he could continue the rhythm along the entire length while focusing his mouth on only part. His tongue flicked across the tip, and Alec rewarded him with a moan and another thrust of his hips that Richard nearly wasn't braced enough for.

"You can do this any time you want," Alec said, and his voice dipped a little as Richard took him all the way to the root and swallowed around him. "I mean that."

Richard didn't have to say, 'I know', instead he tasted Alec's come in his mouth and let that serve as proof enough.


End file.
